Death Strike
by Black Vixen1
Summary: (Read me! Read me!) A member of the winning team of the Gods Tournament gets to face the world champion Bey Blader Catalina D’Winter, the thing is only the BBA and Kai know who she is. I’m not good at summary/blurb things, it’s a lot better then it


Disclaimer: I do not own Bey Blades, well not yet any way (evil laugh).

This is the first time I've ever done anything even a little bit like this, so go easy on me!!!!! 

Death Strike

Chapter One: Catalina D'Winter

The Blade Breakers are sitting in the locker room under the Bey Stadium somewhere in the world after winning their first match in the Gods Tournament, talking about how one member from the winning team will get to battle Catalina D'Winter.

"Chief do you have any data on this Caty what's it?" Tyson asked leaning over Kenny's shoulder.

"It's Catalina D'Winter Tyson. I have a little, but no more then a paragraph and even that's an exaggeration." Kenny replied typing furiously, "And Dizzie can't find anything about her on the net, you'd think if she was a good Bey Blader there'd be heaps on her."

"You can't find anything Kenny because she doesn't want you to." Everyone, except Kai, turned to look at Mr. Dickinson. "A few years back Catalina deleted all the information on the internet about herself, so that Bladers looking for data on her found nothing and were forced to face her clueless."

"Smart move." Max said.

"It's this very reason that I think _you_ should battle her, Kai." Mr. Dickinson said walking over and standing in front of Kai who was leaning against a locker door, his arms folder and eyes closed. 

"But Mr. Dickinson the little information on her says that her Bit Beast is Fire based, like Dranzer. And that she doesn't bother with strong defenses; it would be better if…"

"Cat defends by attacking, nobody ever seems to pick up on that, she left that bit of information on the net to throw people off." Kai snarled at Kenny opening his eyes.

"Cat?" Tyson asked, "Why'd you call her that?"

"How do you that Kai?" Ray asked, more interested in finding out how Kai knew this not what name he called her by.

Kai didn't answer.

"This is why I think Kai should face her, he knows all her secrets, knows her mind inside out, anything she'll come up with he'll be able to beat." 

"Yeah great plan, but there's a few flaws." Kai unfolded his arms and stood up straight looking Mr. Dickinson directly in the face. "She knows me as well as I know her. Her Liger is Fire based like my Dranzer, the chance of the match not ending in a draw would be 00.1 out of a million." 

"You know, she said something every similar but hers ended with 'Who gives a rats ass about the ratio if the Blade Breakers win I better being facing _him_'. So she told me to pass on the message, 'win and face me if you've got the pride to spare' they weren't her exact words but I think me saying 'rats ass' before was pretty good." Mr. Dickinson said with a smile looking around at the other team members, receiving smiles in return.

Kai walked over to the locker room exit, said, "I'll think about it, besides we haven't won yet." Then left his white scarf flying behind him.

The Blade Breakers sat in confused silence for a moment, before turning to Mr. Dickinson and bombarding him with questions.

"How does Kai know this Catilanta?" 

"Why do you think he's the best one to battle her?" 

"Who is Catalina D'Winter?"

"Boys, boys. Calm down!" Mr. Dickinson chuckled, "All will be explained in due course. You can ask Kai all those questions."

"Great we'll never get any answers!" Tyson said to no one in particular. 

Mr. Dickinson laughed, "Your probably right Tyson. But Kai was right you haven't won the tournament yet, you should concentrate more on your up coming matches, and forget about Catalina for now."

The team nodded and Kenny started going over the other teams information. 

Cat starred out at the pouring rain. Leon was asleep on the lounge snoring loudly. She could creep past him, go out onto their hotel rooms balcony, climb down the fire escape and find the hotel Kai was staying at, there were only fifty or more to search. She took off her shoes and tiptoed over to the glass sliding door. She threw a glare at Leon for locking her in the hotel room before sliding the door opened, stepping through the small gap and then closing it as slowly and silently as she could. She walked over to the fire escape, but stopped. The rain felt good on her skin. She raised her face to the sky and spread out her arms, as if they were wings, and smiled for the first time since she had been forced to give up on her and Kai's chance at becoming the best Bey Blading Duet in Bey Blade history. Together they'd been unbeatable, only one thing had been capable of stopping them, their caretakers. In Kai's case it had been his crazy Grandfather who hated her, and in Cat's the orphanages Headmistress who believed that no respectful girl would get a good husband from Bey Blading, even if her parents had encouraged her Bey Blading skills. A wave of hate wiped the smile from her face, the reason she'd been allowed to participate in the Gods Tournament was because of the money the orphanage would get, and Leon had to come along as her guardian. Another wave of hate brought her back to her senses. She turned and glared at Leon again, he was treating her like a child, he hadn't even let her chose her own food for dinner (she'd been surprised when he let her feed herself) and now he'd locked her in the hotel room. She turned her back on him and began to climb down the fire escape ladder the thought of Kai brining a smile back to her face. 


End file.
